Los cambios del tiempo
by Alfonso Toro
Summary: Continuación de "Esa criatura especial". Nuestro protagonista será el hijo de Cry, Black Flash. Experimentará diferentes emociones en el desarrollo de su vida y aprenderá muchos significados de ella.
1. Chapter 1

Los cambios del tiempo: Capitulo 1 - Querida infancia

Dos pequeños potros estaban en la orilla del río, se trataba del pequeño Dark Flash y su querida

amiga Snowflake. Dark Flash el changeling de 8 años de edad estaba leyendo un libro de ciencia

apoyado en un árbol, estaba con su forma original, pero esto último no parecía importarle a su amiga,

de todas maneras ya se conocían y no había nada que ocultar, tenía puesto un pañuelo rojo para

poder ser diferenciado.

Por otro lado Snowflake estaba contemplando su reflejo en el lago, era una pony muy tímida y pacífica

con 7 años de edad, de color blanco y crin igualmente blanco pero con un ligero tono gris. Una niña de

su edad no podría tolerar la idea de tener un amigo changeling, pero ella era diferente y sabía valorar

mucho las diferencias y cualidades de un pony o ser... en este caso era así. Dark Flash era alguien muy

amable a su parecer y completamente interesante por el hecho de ser un changeling. Fue extraño

cuando ella descubrió que el era un changeling, había sido un descuido de parte de Dark Flash,

estornudó en frente de ella y a esa edad los changelings se les desvanece el disfraz producto de los

estornudos claro está. Ella no conocía a esa raza, pero la primera impresión que tuvo al verlo fue muy

positiva, le parecía un ser muy tierno ese tal Dark Flash con su aspecto original, se acostumbró a él y

lo aceptó por sus diferencias por grandes que sean.

Un inconveniente del asunto fueron los padres de él, por supuesto que fue algo muy alarmante ver

como su hijo regresaba a casa con su forma original y su mejor amiga.

Quizás fue también una de las cosas más graciosas que hayan visto, fueron más paranoicos que

nunca, pero se resolvió después de una larga conversación. Los padres de Dark Flash le pidieron a

Snowflake que no le dijera a nadie sobre lo que había sucedido, ella desconocía la causa.

Después de que ella estuviera mucho rato contemplando su propio reflejo decidió que sería mejor irse,

le pidió a Dark Flash que fueran juntos hasta su propia casa, él cerró su libro, lo dejó en su alforja, se

puso su disfraz y ambos se dirigieron al pueblo.

El camino fue tranquilo y silencioso, de vez en cuando se miraban o de repente se acercaban más.

Después llegaron a casa de Snowflake, ella tocó la puerta y pudo verse a su madre abrirla, ella se

despidió amablemente por haberla acompañado en el bosque, él también se despidió y se fue.

Más tarde había llegado a casa, su hermana fue quien había abierto la puerta, lo recibió con un buen

ánimo, ella siempre estaba de buen humor y le encantaban las copas de helado, es por eso que sus

padres la llamaron Happy Cup. Lo más destacable que se podía decir de ella es que era muy social y

divertida, prácticamente todos sus compañeros de clases eran sus amigos.

Su madre se hallaba en casa, comúnmente viene temprano del trabajo. Se alegró al ver que su hijo

había llegado después de haber estado afuera con su amiga, le tenía lista la comida. No se apresuró

mucho en ir a comer, primero fue al segundo piso a su habitación para dejar la alforja, después fue a

comer.

Más tarde había llegado su padre, un changeling trabajador que siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer el

bien por su familia, su esposa como siempre estaba muy alegre por su llegada, sus queridos hijos

también lo saludaron, siempre se alegraba por ver los rostros de sus seres queridos, la vida lo había

premiado con una familia, era lo mejor que podía tener y posiblemente lo que muchos changelings

desearían tener.

Ya de noche la familia estaba lista para dormir, Dark Flash estaba en su oscura habitación, tratando de

dormir y pensando de como sería su día de mañana en la escuela, él siempre fue un buen estudiante y

sus calificaciones eran perfectas, pero nunca fue alguien muy social, afortunadamente tenía a

Snowflake y sin duda era una muy buena amiga y alguien muy confiable.

Sin embargo por más que pensaba no podía dormir, se destapó de su sábanas y miró por la ventana,

seguía siendo de noche, sentía algo de miedo estando ahí solo, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se

dirigió a la de sus padres.

- ¿Quién está ahí? - dijo su madre encendiendo la luz de su lámpara

- Soy yo, Dark Flash. - dijo él asomándose en la puerta - ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?

- Yo...

- Deja que duerma con nosotros - dijo el padre changeling a su esposa

- Está bien, ven aquí, puedes dormir al centro.

Dark Flash cerró la puerta detrás de él, camino lentamente hacia la cama, se subió encima de ella y se

metió en las sábanas entre medio de sus padres. El calor de ambos hizo que sintiera sueño

rápidamente, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido. Ambos padres abrazaron al pequeño y dormido

changeling, veían como su potro dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro, sentían felicidad que él los

acompañara, no era la primera vez que él venía a dormir con ellos. En los pensamientos del padre

surgían algunos recuerdo de hace unos años, una promesa que cumpliría hasta el fin de sus días.

Mensaje de autor: Esto es un introducción... espero que lean el resto que iré escribiendo, ojala les

guste la historia. Es un desenlace de la historia anterior y o pienso que acabe prematuramente.


	2. Chapter 2 - ¿No lo puedo explicar?

Los cambios del tiempo: Capítulo 2 - ¿No lo puedo explicar?

Dark Flash estaba esperando a que su amiga Snowflake terminara de hornear el pastel que tanto

trabajo le había costado hacer. Posiblemente la situación hubiera sido mucho más cómoda de no ser

porque estaba en un gran salón de la universidad viendo como muchos ponys hacían diferentes tipos

de postres.

La idea de ir con su amiga al concurso de pasteles pareció buena desde un principio, cocinar con

amigos, competir por un premio secreto, divertirse... para él no era así en esos momentos. Estaba

aburrido, sentado en una silla con otros mientras veía a Snowflake conversando y cocinando con su

hermana que también había decidido participar.

A pesar de que tuviera 13 años desconocía bastante la paciencia, extraño de verse en él, puesto que

su padre solía serlo mucho a su edad, nadie sabía realmente como había conocido la paciencia.

Extrañamente, Snowflake para ser un año menor que él, era mucho más madura en algunos aspectos,

pero tampoco era algo que a ella le beneficiara mucho, el no saber defenderse por la razón por el

hecho de tener miedo a la reacción que pueda dar el individuo era uno de sus defectos formados por

sus virtudes, pero afortunadamente Dark Flash siempre estaba dispuesto a acompañarla en las buena

y en las malas, en este caso era así para ella, él a pesar que no quería estar ahí lo hacía por ella y le

parecía un detalle muy bonito de su parte.

Ya había terminado la hora de cocinar y afortunadamente Snowflake había terminado

prematuramente, Dark Flash estaba atento en su silla viendo como los jueces valoraban la comida

hecha por los cocineros, parecía gustarles mucho el pastel que hizo su amiga.

Ya finalmente decidieron dar el veredicto de cada platillo, Snowflake ganó segundo lugar y su hermana

el tercero. El momento fue bastante emocionante por unos momentos, Dark Flash se levantó de su

silla y fue en dirección a ambas.

- ¡Hey Snowflake, ganaste segundo lugar! - dijo él con mucha alegría

- Bueno, no es el primero pero es algo - dijo ella muy humildemente

- ¡Qué injusto! ¿Por qué tuvieron que darme el tercero?

- No seas así hermana, el tercer lugar tampoco es fácil de alcanzar, además te dan un pastel más

grande como premio. - ella no parecía conforme con lo que decía su hermano

- Al parecer a mí me daban un collar de diamantes o algo así. - dijo Snowflake

- Apropósito, me gustaría saber que tiene tu pastel. - le dijo a su amiga

- Es un simple pastel de chocolate aunque creo que ya conocerás mi resetas para hacer pasteles

además tiene algunos agregados, por ejemplo ese polvillo dulce que tiene encima.

- Huele delicioso - sintió un extraño picor en la nariz y de improviso estornudó

Ahora la cosa no parecía bonita, en primer lugar acababa de estornudar, su hermana y su amiga

parecían muy alarmadas y para colmo no eran las únicas, todos los ponys en el gran salón lo miraban

con estupefacción. Ahora solo podía pensar en una cosa, el estornudo que provocó lo regresó a su

forma original, miró sus pezuñas agujeradas y estaba en lo correcto, volvió a su forma de changeling.

Al momento en el que el miró a todos los demás decidió que sería bueno hacer algo frente a esa

incómoda situación.

- ¿Puedo explicarlo? - se pudo notar el zumbido en su voz

Siempre pensó que preguntar por las cosas era una manera educada para hacer algo posteriormente,

aunque en este caso lo único que provocó fue un montón de pánico entre la multitud. Frente a tal

reacción, se golpeó la cara con su pezuña derecha, sabía que las cosas no serían nada bonitas.

Ahora estaba una despreocupada madre en casa comiendo con su marido changeling en la mesa,

esperaban que sus llegaran de su actividad escolar, a pesar de que fueran bastante jóvenes todavía,

tenían mucha vida social y trabajo constante, en ocasiones era preocupante pero siempre la familia

era lo bastante unida para resolver cualquier problema sin ningún conflicto.

De la puerta sonaron unos golpes, el padre changeling se paró de la mesa y se colocó su típico disfraz,

suponía eran los chicos quienes tocaban la puerta.

Abrió la puerta tranquilamente, pero la tranquilidad se detuvo cuando vio a su hijo con forma de

changeling, agarrado de los brazos por las autoridades y un gran grupo de ciudadanos furiosos, lo

único que podía sentir en ese momento era pánico y se preguntaba que es lo que había hecho su hijo

para que los descubrieran.

- Señor Shiny Glass. - dijo uno de los guardias - Hemos presenciado a su hijo transformarse en este

changeling en público, tras la insistencia de dos yeguas nos a llegado a pensar que realmente esta

criatura es su hijo. ¿Es este realmente su hijo o no?

- Bueno, yo... eh...

- ¿Que pasa aquí? - dijo la madre detrás de la puerta

- Espera un momento. - dijo el padre

- ¿Es su hijo o no? - preguntó fuertemente el guardia

- Sí... lo es... - esto pareció impactarle a todos los ponys presentes, la madre se asomó por la puerta

para ver la situación y pareció comprenderla por lo que había escuchado, nunca había sentido tanta

pena y miedo en su vida.

- Pero.. ¿cómo es posible? Tú eres un pony y siempre lo has sido. - dijo uno de sus colegas

- No realmente lo he sido... - unas llamas verdes lo envolvieron, revelando su verdadera forma

- ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! - dijo otro pony

- Lo sé, lo sé, es posible que crean que sea terrible y aberrante, pero es posible y podrían entenderlo

si me dejaran explicarlo...

- ¡De eso nada, tú y tu hijo vendrán con nosotros! - el guardia agarró al changeling con mucha fuerza y

procedió a llevárselo, todo el gran grupo de ponys se había marchado con los guardias

- ¡No, no pueden llevárselos! - dijo la madre desesperada

- ¡Tú vendrás con nosotros! - dijo uno de los guardias agarrándola

- ¿Qué quieren de mí?

- Interrogarte. ¡Te casaste con un monstruo!

Este quizás era el punto más bajo al que había llegado la familia, ambos changelings estaban

encerrados en un calabozo, mientras tanto la madre estaba discutiendo fuertemente con e guardia

que la trajo ahí, insistiendo que los dejara ir. Dark Flash lloraba entre los brazos de su padre,

pidiéndole perdón por todo lo que causó, pero él lo comprendía muy bien, era su hijo y sin importale lo

que sucediera él estaría para apoyarlo y darle fuerza, esta situación no era la excepción.

Levaban ahí unas cuantas horas, ya ni sabían que esperar, hasta que sucedió algo inesperado. Se

escucharon unos pasos venir, eran dos pony pero una de las voces que se escuchaba no parecía

sonar igual, se trataba de la Princesa Celestia en persona, caminando junto al guardia hacia la celda

de los prisioneros.

- ¿Son estos los changelings de los que me hablaste?

- Si majestad, son ellos. Hemos tratado de informarle lo más rápido posible pero...

- No más palabras, por favor. - ella se dirigió al la celda en frente de los barrotes

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- ¿Me lo dice a mí? - preguntó el padre del changeling

- Sí, a usted. No suele ser muy normal ver a una familia de este tipo en cualquier lugar y sin embargo

es muy sorprendente que llegue a ser estable, por lo que veo tiene un hijo y una esposa la cual ama.

- ¿Eso a usted no le extraña? - respondió él

- No, pero tampoco es algo que usted debería saber. Ahora quiero que me me diga su historia, que fue

lo que lo trajo aquí y por que se quedó.

El changeling no tuvo otra que dar una larga respuesta a esa pregunta, la princesa escuchó

atentamente cada detalle que le decía y a pesar de que se trate de una raza mentirosa y

manipuladora parecía comprender muy bien lo que le había sucedido durante mucho tiempo,

extrañamente ella no parecía tan sorprendida frente esa situación, incluso después de haber

escuchado cada detalle de como él se había enamorado de la pony y como había reconstruido su vida

de nuevo.

Conforme con todo lo que escuchó esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió al guardia.

- Creo que esta familia ya ha recibido bastante castigo inecesario por un buen rato, déjelos ir.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me oyó. Déjelos volver a sus hogares con el resto de su familia.

- Pero...

- Ningún "pero", he dicho que lo haga, ¿o va a desobedecer una orden?.

- No... su majestad. - abrió la celda con las llaves que tenía colgando en una pared

Al abrirse, ambos changelings se pararon y caminaron lentamente, mientras cruzaban veían a la

princesa permitiendo el paso. Después de llegar a la puerta de salida, se encontraba la madre

apoyada en una pared, al ver su presencia corrió rápidamente hacia ellos y los abrazó, los acompañó

para poder salir.

Afuera se encontraba un gran grupo de ponys enojados al ver que se le había dado libertad a los

changelings, entre ellos se hayaba Snowflke, Happy Cup y los abuelos de la familia que habían sido

acudidos por estas dos. Se acercaron y finalmente estaban todos juntos ante esa situación, los

ciudadanos seguían gritando con ira hacia la familia, de pronto la princesa Celestia llamó la

atención a todos los presentes con un hechizo de luz.

- ¡Silencio! - todo se quedaron callados - ¡Ustedes pueden volver a sus hogares y espero que sepan

apreciar a esta familia sin importar las diferencias que tienen, recuerden que estos son la auténtica

familia que los ha estado acompañando durante años, no unos changelings que trataron de robarse el

amor de los demás!

Nadie protestó frente a sus palabras, todo se fueron silenciosamente a sus hogares, quizás algunos

retractándose de la manera en la que habían actuado, debían recordar que ellos eran los auténtico y

de que hace mucho años eran así y siempre lo han sido.

Los abuelos acompañaron al resto de la familia hasta su hogar, había que estar pronto estaba

nublado y estaba por llover, Snowflke acompañó a la familia hasta casa y poder ayudar a su amigo por

el trauma que acababa de vivir.

Dark Flash en el fondo de su corazón solo sentía dolor y culpa.

Mensaje autor: Se preguntarán de por qué Celestia actuó de manera tan natural frente a esa gran

situación. Digamos que hay ciertos antecedentes que involucran changelings en su vida, ¿pero

cuales?. Posiblemente esto les deje con muchas dudas, pero con el tiempo verán a lo que me refiero si

es que tienen suficiente paciencia. Adiós y que tenga buen día.


	3. Chapter 3 - Las apariencias no importan

Los cambios del tiempo: Capítulo 3 – Las apariencias no importan

Si las cosas nunca fueron tan buenas desde un principio, pues en este caso no podía ser peor. Quizás la vida de

Dark Flash hubiera sido más tranquila de no ser por su condición de vida actual y por su gran temor hacia las

masas, ahora no era tan social como antes, pues claro que tenía a Snowflake pero aún así no quitaba el hecho de

que era odiado por muchos.

Actualmente con 17 años de edad, 2 años después de lo sucedido anteriormente, evitando pensar en lo que él

mismo era, deseaba nunca haber nacido como esa detestable raza, pero por azares del destino sus padres

tuvieron que enamorarse por algo extraño y aberrante motivo. Tenía la opción de cambiar su apariencia, eso

estaba claro, pero tampoco podía pasarse el resto de su vida fingiendo ser más de una persona, no lo haría feliz,

ya que de por plano pensaba que lo considerarían como un nuevo ciudadano o simplemente que no podía aceptar

el hecho de fingir cualidades que realmente no tenía.

Él ya no salía de casa, ni siquiera para ir a la escuela, pero sus abuelos solían venir de vez en cuando y en cuanto

a su tío Red Fire, simplemente lo había visto una sola vez en su vida a los 6 años, era un jugador profesional de

baseball lo cual implicaba muchos viajes a diferentes comarcas del mundo de Equestria para dar un espectáculo a

los amantes de dicho deporte, era una tanto famoso en algunos sitios.

Ese mismo día Dark Flash se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro a solas esperando la visita de su tío Red

Fire que después de varios años podría verlo finalmente. Happy Cup muy emocionada se encontraba en la cocina

haciendo un pastel para el invitado, los padres arreglaban algunos detalles para Red Fire que resultaba ser el

hermano de la madre. En cuanto a Snowflake, había llegado inesperadamente a la casa a visitar sin saber que el

tío de su mejor amigo estaba por llegar, se había sentado en el sofá solo por un rato para esperar.

Después de media hora había tocado la puerta para posteriormente entrar, casi todos los habitantes de la familia

lo habían saludado excepto Dark Flash, bastó con los fritos de emoción de Happy Cup para que pudiera entender

que se trataba, bajó al primer piso para ver a su tío.

- ¡Eres tú Dark Flash, cuanto tiempo! – se acercó a darle un abrazo – Sigues siendo el changeling más tierno que

he visto y por lo que veo tienes una amiga, ¿o acaso es tu novia?

- ¡Por Celestia tío Red! Si hubiera sabido que venía a molestar mejor ni hubiera bajado a recibirlo – Dark Flash se sentía bastante molesto, mientras tanto Snowflake se ruboriza por el comentario y la madre reía en bajo volumen

- Hey, no te enojes, de todas maneras estoy aquí. Y como soy tu visita, creo por lo menos deberían servirme algo

de comida, mi viaje ha sido largo y he estado muy cansado en esta última temporada de juego.

- Yo me encargo de servir la comida. – dijo el padre dirigiéndose a la cocina

- Me alegro mucho que estés aquí. – dijo la madre a su hermano

- Lo dice mi hermana que se casó con un changeling, yo también me siento muy feliz de poder estar aquí junto a

tus hijos, realmente han crecido mucho últimamente y además Dark Flash tiene una linda amiga, de seguro debe

de ser muy maduro para poder tratar con las chicas.

- ¡Tío, me estás avergonzado! – Red Fire soltó una leve carcajada

Rápidamente apareció el padre por la puerta llamando a los demás para que vinieran a comer, siempre era rápido

para cocinar.

Ahora estaban todos comiendo en la mesa de la cocina, de vez en cuando hablaban sobre algún tema, pero en ese

preciso instante tocaron un tema en especial.

- Me sorprende que todavía no hayan más changelings en este pueblo, teniendo que esta es la única familia del

pueblo en el que hay.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó su hermana desconcertada

- ¿Todavía no te enteras de esa noticia? La princesa Celestia les ha dado la bienvenida a los changelings en

muchos diversos pueblos por alguna razón, incluso ha descubierto familias que vivían disfrazados como pony.

Cuando yo fui por una temporada en Canterlot vi a muchos de ellos felices y amistosos. Sin duda fue algo muy

impresionante y es bueno, ahora tú familia no es la única con changelings. – dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro,

ambos padres estaban completamente estupefactos con esa información

- ¿Pero cómo es posible que la princesa haya permitido eso? – preguntó el padre

- Bueno, al parecer recientemente ha surgido una especie de investigación sobre la población de changelings en

nuestro territorio, no me preguntes el resto porque no sé porque la princesa se motivó para hacer este tipo de

investigación y que tipo de método usó para encontrar a las familias, pero lo bueno el caso es que les da a esas

familias una oportunidad de convivir con nosotros en nuestra comunidad. Es sorprendente que permita algo así,

pero no deja de ser algo bueno, ahora ya casi nadie tiene una mala visión sobre los changelings y que estos

resultan ser seres con muchos sentimientos en su interior, como tú, Cry.

- Vaya… - el padre changeling todavía seguía sorprendido

- Quizás tenga sentido. – dijo repentinamente la madre

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó su hermano

- No te lo hemos dicho, pero hace dos años descubrieron la identidad de nuestro hijo. Las autoridades llamaron a

la princesa Celestia para resolver el tema y esta nos dejó volver a nuestras vidas normales. Le avisó al pueblo que

no nos trataran de mala manera, pero a pesar de eso no hemos vuelto a tener tanto contacto con el resto del

pueblo y ha sido difícil para Cry poder ir al trabajo sin que los niños le tengan miedo. Nuestra vida ha empeorado

desde entonces, pero seguimos preguntándonos porque Celestia no tomó otra decisión al respecto.

- No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo ¿Y nuestro padres saben de ello?

- Sí.

- No puede ser… lo siento mucho.

- No es para tanto, tampoco las cosas han sido tan complicadas como parecen, saben que somos nosotros, los

auténticos. Sin embargo la mayoría piensa mal de nosotros.

- Espero que eso afecte demasiado en el futuro…

Después de un rato siguieron hablando de otros temas. Los tres jóvenes en la mesa estaban impactados por esa

información, sin embargo ninguno dijo una palabra.

Ya más tarde después de la cena Snowflake había vuelto a su casa y el tío Red Fire dijo que estaba de vacaciones

por un tiempo así que podía acompañarlos y quedarse a dormir con ellos, permitieron que pudiera dormir en el

sofá. Por otro lado Dark Flash estaba en su cama pensando sobre la información que había escuchado de su tío. A

pesar de lo extraño que parecía, realmente era muy sincera la manera en que lo dijo. Pero seguía siendo

completamente desconocida la causa de por qué Celestia había permitido que changelings habitaran los pueblos.

¿A qué se debía todo?

Un par de días después, unos changelings vinieron al pueblo con el permiso de Celestia, muchos ciudadanos

desconfiaban de ellos al principio, pero sin embargo con el tiempo empezaron a comprender sus situaciones y las

cualidades de cada uno, siendo considerados como seres con aspectos y cualidades muy similares a los ponys pero

con una naturaleza diferente. Posteriormente Dark Flash pudo volver a entrar a la escuela sin discriminación.

Muchos vecinos arrepentidos pidieron perdón a la familia original, pero las autoridades no lo hicieron.

Ya muchas cosas estaban mejorando extrañamente pero nadie sabía por qué estaban sucediendo de esta manera.

Todos estos hechos habían sucedido en una semana, un día después de que el tío Red Fire llegara a casa de su

querida hermana.

Mensaje de autor: Ahora deben de tener un montón de preguntas. Obtendrán todas sus respuestas en un

fanfiction aparte que tengo pensado hacer.


	4. Chapter 4 – Tenía que pasar

Los cambios del tiempo: Capítulo 4 – Tenía que pasar

Black Flash caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad para ir a casa. Inesperadamente apareció una changeling

de buen humor que lo saludó.

- Hola Black Flash, ¿cómo estás?

- Supongo que bien, ¿pasa algo?

- Nada en especial… ah cierto, se me olvidaba que tu hermana te estaba buscando.

- ¿Para qué?

- No lo sé, solo dijo que se trataba de tus abuelos. Parecía urgente.

- ¿Mis abuelos?...

- Bueno, creo que ya te he quitado suficiente tiempo, mejor no te hago esperar, anda y ve con tu hermana que te

espera.

- Muy bien, adiós…

- Clara para tu saber.

- Lo siento, me confundo. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Clara era un chica bastante impaciente y extrañamente amigable. A veces era algo perturbador.

¿Pero para qué Happy Cup lo estaba buscando con tantas prisas? Según oyó, se trataba de sus abuelos, esa

información no podía suponer algo bueno. El último tiempo con el que han estado con ellos han sido estando en

cama y con un gran malestar, ya les llegaba la hora y todos daban por hecho lo que les iba a suceder, pero Dark

Flash no pensaba que sería tan pronto, no sabía si de eso se trataba.

Finalmente en la salida encontró a Happy Cup hablando agitadamente con Snowflake, ella se dio cuenta de su

presencia y corrió hacia él.

- Te estaba buscando…

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Son los abuelos ellos acaban de… de…

- No me digas que… - Dark Flash se asomó para ver la puerta de su hogar, cada uno de los cadáveres era llevado

en una camilla hacia el hospital cercano para posteriormente ser llevados a la morgue. Su querida madre estaba

abrazada a su esposo y su hermano Red Fire trataba de consolarla por la pérdida de sus padres que tantos años

vivieron, ahora estaban muertos. ¿Qué es lo que pasaría después?

El día siguiente no fue normal como otros. Todos asistieron al triste funeral, Snowflake y Solar Reflection también

asistieron, la madre no dejaba de llorar y su esposo también lloró por ella, Happy Cup por estado de ánimo

tampoco pudo evitar hacerlo, Red Fire simplemente tenía la cabeza gacha como si no tuviera nada más que

aceptarlo, pero Dark Flash no se sentía tan triste del todo, sin embargo reflexionaba un poco de lo que había visto.

Pocos fueron los años en que pudo estar con sus abuelos, sus abuelos de verdad, pero nunca pudo relacionarse

con ellos, él era un changeling tratando de encajar en un ambiente completamente diferente a lo que su raza

acostumbraba y nunca pudo ser alguien tan sociable o alguien tan feliz, nunca lo fue. Y sin embargo él se

encontraba ahora en esta situación y aún seguía sin poder sentir algo por ellos, tampoco podía identificarse como

alguien triste, ¿entonces que era?

El funeral acabó posteriormente, los demás volvieron a su acostumbrado hogar, faltaba Snowflake y Solar

Reflection que estaba calmando a su amiga en el trayecto a casa.

Al llegar, Solar Reflection volvió a su hogar deseándole un buen día al resto. La familia algo adolorida se despidió

de ella. El padre estaba preparando la cena y posiblemente hablar con su esposa si eso la hacía sentir mejor, lo

mismo hicieron Happy Cup y Red Fire. La madre se quedó en un sofá a solas. Dark Flash algo despacio se acercó a

ella para hablarle.

- Mamá… lo siento mucho.

- Qué más da. – dijo todavía triste – Sabíamos que esto sucedería.

- Sí.

- Tu padre fue muy amable de acompañarlos en sus últimos momentos, ellos siempre esperaban que fuera alguien

bueno en el futuro y eso fue.

- …

- Creo que debería llevar a Snowflake a casa.

- De acuerdo mamá.

Dark Flash de dirigió a su amiga.

- Sowflake, creo que deberías volver a casa, supongo que ya fue suficiente para ti.

- Está bien…

Él abrió la puerta y la llevó afuera.

El camino a casa fue silencioso y algo perturbador, no hubo nada que decir o algo de que interesarse.

Después de un rato llegaron a la puerta de su casa, no hubo necesidad de tocarla, ella tenía las llaves. Después de

abrirlas ella entro y procedió para despedirse de su amigo changeling.

- Adiós, Snowflake… lamento que hayas tenido que ver todo esto.

- Tranquilo, no fue tan grave.

- Ojalá nosotros pudiéramos estar más juntos, ya sabes, para no acabar en unas tumbas sin haber podido estar

ser más unidos en nuestras vidas. – ella de repente reflexionó un poco – Bien adiós, no vemos mañana…

Ella lo tomó de la pata para darlo vuelta y lo besó en los labios.

- Te prometo que no acabaremos así, juro que seremos más unidos de lo que somos. – él estaba completamente

impactado.

- Te veré mañana. – ella cerró la puerta

Dark Flash volvió a casa, pasando la noche y pensando en todo lo de ese día, pero sobre todo por ese beso.


	5. Este fanfction a muerto para mí

Este mensaje se debe a que el fanfiction ha muerto para mí.

He tenido demasiados problemas con todo el asunto de poder escribir algún capitulo por el simple hecho

de que no tengo suficiente tiempo o porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Últimamente me he dedicado a subir vídeos y hacer dibujos, más que continuar con este fanfiction.

No he podido hacer nada de nada y el poco tiempo me obliga a hacer un capítulo corto o de mala calidad.

Esto mismo pasó con un fanfiction anterior.

Pero también digo que no tiene que terminar así. Es por esto que les doy el permiso para terminar esta

historia y si es que quieren, pueden hacer más basadas en mi concepto. Y usted que posiblemente sea

lector y escritor, puede continuar mi historia a su gusto si le parece apropiado, tiene mi permiso y toda

mi confianza en caso que sea así.

Ojalá pueda continuarse esta historia en vez de seguir eternamente inconclusa.

Gracias por su atención.


End file.
